Jamás, Remus
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: La Guerra ha estallado en Hogwarts y Tonks no duda que su lugar es luchando en ella. Pero alguien no se lo permitirá y eso no la hará más feliz como él creía. Sino todo lo contrario. Para el reto "Amigos de la muerte" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más" AU


Jamás,Remus

Nymphadora Tonks acunaba en su regazo al pequeño Teddy Lupin, tan solo un bebé. Dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su madre, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una gotita de leche asomando por su boquita. La chica se la limpió y el pelo de su hijo cambió de un color cobre a un color azul. Así supo que estaba realmente bien y cómodo. Notó como una sonrisa de ternura asomó por sus labios. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo puso en su cuna, donde se removió incómodo pero sucumbió al cansancio.

Le acarició su pequeña carita adornada con dulces pecas. Vaya, cuánto se parecía a su padre.

–¡Dora! –la conocida voz de la persona que tanto amaba la llamaba. Ese llamado la hizo fruncir el sueño. No sonaba dulce, ni cariñoso, sino preocupado…

–Dora, la Guerra ha estallado en Hogwarts–anunció un muy preocupado y despeinado Remus Lupin, hablando bajito para no despertar al bello durmiente.

–¿Qué?¡Rápido, tenemos que ir! –apuró la chica, instando a su marido para rápidamente intentar entrar en Hogwarts. Pero una mano la retuvo.

–Dora–.la muchacha de pelo largo espeso y negro se dio la vuelta para mirar a Remus.

–No puedes venir. Tienes que quedarte con Teddy.

–¿Qué? Déjate de bromas, Remus, vámonos.

Pero la mano de Remus no cedió.

La chica se dio la vuelta y lo último que oyó fue un conjuro.

_Obliviate._

* * *

Leyó en el periódico que el famoso Harry Potter había conseguido ganar la batalla de Hogwarts.

Nymphadora Tonks tomaba con su madre un café junto a su pequeño hijo que pedía impaciente el biberón con sus constantes ruiditos.

–Qué pena que tantos estudiantes hayan muerto–dijo la muchacha en voz alta. Su madre, tan apagada desde la muerte de su padre pero con un brillo en su mirada desde la victoria de Hogwarts, sonrió tristemente.

–No solo los estudiantes, sino muchas otras personas que jamás podremos recuperar

–respondió.

Dora leyó nuevamente la Cronología. "Crabbe, Vincent" "Creevey, Colin"… "Lance, Peter" "Lupin, Remus" "Marcen, John"…

Su hijo se quejó, ansiaba más atención.

–Tranquilo Teddy, mamá está aquí, mi amor.

Pero el niño proseguía con sus gritos y sus lamentos. Dora le intentó dar el biberón, pero eso no lo calmó.

–No entiendo nada. Desde anoche no para de llorar y protestas. Le he dado de comer, cambiado el pañal y ha dormido suficiente. ¿Qué crees que le pasa, mamá?

–No sé, cielo – respondió la madre de la confusa primeriza. –La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

–Criar un hijo sola va a terminar conmigo –Dora cogió a Teddy entre sus brazos mientras suspiraba. El padre del pequeño, John Benson, había muerto en una misión como auror y desde entonces criaba a la criatura por su cuenta, con la ayuda de su madre.

–Tenemos que ir al Funeral de Los Caídos – anunció Andrómeda.

–No puedo más, mamá, ¿no podrías ir tú?

–Deberías de venir, Nymphadora, sé que estás cansada, que te sientes culpable por haber tenido un bajón de azúcar que terminó en desmayo y no poder haber ido a pelear, pero tendrías que ir por los caídos.

Tonks ni siquiera se quejó porque la hubiera llamado Nymphadora. Estaba tan cansada de cuidar a Teddy que había tenido un grave bajón de azúcar y no llegó a la puerta para ir a Hogwarts. Cuando se despertó, todo había terminado: Voldemort había muerto.

–¿Cuándo es? –preguntó la chica, de ahora pelo rosa y corto.

–Mañana. –Andrómeda forzó una sonrisa, reprimiendo lágrimas. –Tu padre también será enterrado.

* * *

El funeral terminó.

Nymphadora, cargando a Teddy, miró sombría la tumba que rezaba "Ted Tonks". Su madre sollozaba silenciosamente a su lado.

–Lo siento mucho, Tonks– Dora se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos pardos de Percy Weasley, tan apenado, tan repentinamente vacío. No era de extrañar: la pérdida tan dolorosa de su hermano Fred la había presenciado sin poder hacer nada. Había sido un golpe duro para todos, incluso para ella y su madre.

–Gracias. Lo mismo digo, Percy.

–Debe de haber sido horrible la pérdida de tu padre y tu esposo en tan poco tiempo.

Tonks le miró interrogativa.

–Nunca he estado casada, Percy. Y lo del padre de Ted fue hace tiempo.

Percy le devolvió la mirada interrogativa. Después, pareció comprender.

–La muerte de Remus fue un golpe duro, Tonks, pero negarlo no te va a servir.

–No sé de que me hablas, Percy.

Y Percy comprendió que Tonks de verdad que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

–¿Señora Tonks?

La citada Señora Tonks levantó su mirada.

–¿Sí?

–¿Sabe usted quién es Remus Lupin?

–No, la verdad es que no. Creo que salía en la cronología del Profeta. Pobre señor.

Ahora si que Weasley se encontraba confuso. Les pidió que no se movieran de su sitio y fue a buscar a alguien quien ninguna de las dos confusas Tonks pudo adivinar hasta que estuvieron los suficientemente cerca.

–¿Tonks?¿Señora Tonks? –el provisional Ministerio de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, miraba a ambas dos mujeres escaneando cada una de sus reacciones–¿No les suena el nombre Remus Lupin?

–No, solo del periódico. –reconocieron ambas.

El Ministro le susurró algo a Arthur Weasley, que se encontraba a su lado. Éste, a su vez, también hizo sus preguntas:

–¿Quién es el padre de Teddy, Dora?

–John Benson, murió hace un año en una misión.

Más susurros.

–Perdone, señor Ministro, pero no entiendo nada – dijo Andrómeda, muy perdida.

–Señora Tonks, tenemos motivos para creer que le han borrado la memoria a usted y a su hija.

–¿Por qué? ¿Quién haría algo así? –preguntó la metamorfomaga.

–Yo sé quien fue–una joven de rasgos asiáticos, expresión compungida y una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su cara, salió de la nada al lado del grupo. –Fue el profesor Lupin.

* * *

–Explíquese, señorita Chang– Kingsley incitaba a hablar a la pobre joven que prácticamente balbuceaba a causa de todo lo ocurrido–¿Está usted diciendo que el propio Remus Lupin hechizó a su esposa y a su suegra para que no sufrieran las consecuencias de ir a la Guerra?

Cho asintió taciturna.

–Estábamos en la Torre de Astronomía. El profesor Lupin y yo defendíamos las ventanas. Él me lo contó todo: había hechizado a su esposa y a su suegra para que su hijo no sufriera su pérdida. Sabiendo lo cabezotas que eran las dos, supuso que era la única opción. Me dijo poco antes de que…bueno…de que… que si no llegaba a sobrevivir, que por favor se lo contará a usted, Ministro, para que jamás supieran de su existencia y así ahorrarles el dolor. Pero al parecer, tardé demasiado.

–¿Estás diciendo que he tenido un marido al que no recuerdo? –Tonks exclamó, incrédula–¡Remus Lupin, ya, claro!

–Es verdad, Tonks–Arthur Weasley se sacó del bolsillo una foto y se la entregó–De su boda.

Tonks cogió la foto. Ella misma y un hombre cansado pero vivaracho la sonrieron desde ella. Brindaban y después de daban un beso. Parecían cansados y tristes, pero a la vez alegres.

–No puede ser…

–Me temo que la memoria de ninguna no se puede restaurar – comentó el Ministro–Un _Obliviate_ de esta clase solo se puede deshacer por el mismo conjurador. Lo siento mucho.

Nymphadora se deshizo de la mano de Kingsley en su hombro. Con lágrimas de frustración, exclamó:

–¡He perdido a un marido que ni siquiera recuerdo! ¡Mi hijo crecerá sin un padre y yo no le podré contar nada sobre él! ¡Y usted me dice LO SIENTO! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!

Y entonces corrió.

Corrió, corrió lejos de todos. Atravesó tumbas, personas tristes, en shock o simplemente compadecidas. Cuando ya no pudo más, se restregó los ojos y miró al cielo azul. Parecía que se reía de ella.

No, no estaba triste. No había perdido a nadie que ella recordara. Eso era lo frustrante. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta! ¡Tan…tan horriblemente estúpido! ¡Tan…valientemente estúpido! Ni siquiera lo conocía y estaba absolutamente segura de que era un _maldito _Gryffindor.

Entonces se fijó en la lápida que tenía delante. Ésta rezaba.

"Remus John Lupin. 1960-1998. _Héroe y padre. Encontró la luz al final de un túnel que solo él veía oscuro._"

"Qué oportuno" pensó la muchacha. Le dio una patada a la lápida, haciéndose un horrible daño en el pie.

Podría haber sido un gran padre y un héroe. Pero de lo único en el momento de lo que estaba segura Tonks, es que jamás lo recordaría.

Jamás.

* * *

**Hola! Pues esta historia está escrita para el reto "Amigos de la muerte" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más". No creo que me haya quedado fantástico, pero estoy mala y tengo sueño, así que creo que al menos, me ha quedado presentable.**

**Si les doy pena y quieren tirarme sus tomatazos, dejen un review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN ES DE J.K ROWLING. LA IMAGEN QUE ILUSTRA ESTA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MÍA.**

**Bs,**

**Liz**


End file.
